


Always Getting Into Trouble

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Detention, M/M, Making Out, they're in a janitor's closet guys this is getting intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos are stuck in detention, but find ways to make it worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Getting Into Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a followup of my last work, where jay gets into a fight to protect carlos and carlos promises to get in there with him
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

Continuation of [You Didn't Have To](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4546002) (Read First)

 

"I hate detention. The teacher who supervises it always gets us in more trouble for no reason," Carlos complained, "He blames us for everything the other kids do during the two hours."

Jay shook his head. "It's because he's biased. Of course he'll think we're the ones causing trouble, he still believes we're villains."

The two boys quite slowly made their way to the classroom where detention was held. Mr. Lampwick was never on time, and normally they could be at least fifteen minutes late. 

Carlos sighed, crossing his arms. "I hate detention."

"Really?" Jay asked, "Considering how often you get it, I thought you would be used to it by now." 

"The only reason I get in trouble a lot is because I'm always with you," Carlos joked before Jay punched him in the shoulder.

It was true though, they were partners in crime. The fact that they had changed from bad to good had no effect on their mischievous ways.

They finally reached the classroom, surprised to see Mr. Lampwick already sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, gentlemen, you've finally decided to bless us with your presence. That's already one strike, take a seat," he demanded, glaring at Jay more so than Carlos.

Jay only rolled his eyes and sauntered to the back of the classroom, Carlos following close behind him. The same two seats were almost always open, probably because everybody thought they claimed them as their own due to how much time they spend in detention. They both sat down, slumping in their seats.

Barely five minutes had passed before they began mouthing things to each other. Jay was attempting to tell Carlos something about Mr. Lampwick's yellow teeth, but he was possibly the worst mouther in existence.

"Why do I always forget to bring some paper?" Jay wondered, looking around the classroom to see if anyone had extra until he noticed the person in front of him writing in a notebook. He hit his shoulder and motioned for the guy to give it up. When he got ahold of it, Jay ripped a page out and threw it back on the kid's desk with a pat on the back.

Carlos handed him a pen he had found on the floor with a bit of ink left in it. Jay grabbed it and started scribbling down stuff, handing it over soon after.

Jay's handwriting was a step up from his mouthing, but it was still illegible. He had adapted to it, though, so he could make a few things out and put two and two together. It had something to do with if Carlos had brought any snacks, which weren't allowed anyways.

Despite the rules, Carlos pulled out a bag of cookies from his jacket pocket and subtly gave one to Jay.

Jay took one bite and spit it out. He looked closer before angrily writing him, "Why oatmeal raisin?"

Mr. Lampwick coughed to get Jay's attention and held up his first two fingers as to signal a "strike two".

Carlos disappointedly put the cookie he was holding for himself back inside the bag. "I thought they were chocolate chip," he mouthed. They both folded their arms and sulked quietly.

Another forty-five minutes had passed, and they were bored out of their minds. Jay lifted his head, trying to think of a way to stay occupied, but he had done it all. Flicking balls of paper at people, playing with the hair tie he kept on him, even drawing on his and Carlos' arms. 

When he finally thought of an idea, he tried to write it down as neatly as possible before he threw the slip at Carlos. He then raised his hand, waiting for Mr. Lampwick's hesitant response.

"Yes, Jay?" he answered monotonically.

Jay cleared his throat. "Yeah, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"No," the discourteous man replied, even though he had let two others use it already.

"Come on, I've really got to go. It's an emergency," he pleaded, winking during the "emergency" part.

Mr. Lampwick waved his hand towards the hall passes, allowing Jay to take one.

Jay saluted Carlos before strolling to the front of the class to pick up a slip and back around to the door.

Carlos unfolded the note, still unsure of what some of it said regardless of Jay's efforts. He understood it for the most part, comprehending that Jay wanted him to sneak out of the class and meet him in the nearest janitorial closet.

The teacher seemed distracted enough by the shopping catalogue he was holding, so he wouldn't notice when Carlos somehow escaped.

Being small had it's advantages, like being able to fit under a school desk. Carlos decided he would just crawl under the seats to the door, which fortunately was located closer to the rear of the room. He hit his head on the metal bar of one of the desks on the way, but was forced to suppress it. He finally made it out, and without being caught. 

The hallway was completely empty, but was still somehow more exciting than being inside the classroom. Carlos was still unsure of where everything was located in the large school, so he peeked inside every door until he was pulled inside of one of them, which was thankfully the dark closet.

"Hey," Jay spoke quietly as he flipped the switch on to the single lightbulb hanging over them.

"Hey," Carlos repeated back with a nod.

Jay leaned over Carlos, resting his arm against one of the many shelves of cleaning supplies. "We should have thought of this sooner. I mean, we're almost always in trouble, we shouldn't have to suffer through the same thing all the time."

"Why'd you even get in that stupid fight anyways? We're still stuck in here for another hour," Carlos grumbled.

"Hey now, I said you didn't have to get in trouble to get to be with me, but you did anyways," Jay reminded him, not willing to take the blame for all of it.

Carlos mumbled an "I know", remembering how he basically volunteered to spend time in detention with Jay to seem romantic, which it was at the time he said it. He stared up at Jay, rubbing his finger against where his lip had been split. Almost all of his wounds had healed since the fight, aside from the few deep cuts that had scabbed over on his knuckles.

"You know, the whole team is still super proud of you for beating that kid into a pulp," Carlos informed Jay, seeing as how he was suspended from playing tourney for a couple weeks. "Apparently they all hate him."

"That's good to hear," Jay laughed. Of course he was upset that he couldn't play, but even then, sometimes he still showed up to watch practice.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed before asking, "So how long until Mr. Lampwick notices something's off?"

Honestly unsure of how much time they had, Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I should probably be back in like twenty minutes," he predicted, planning on coming up with some bizarre story to go along with his twenty minute bathroom break. "You're tiny though, so he probably won't notice that you're missing from all the way across the classroom."

"I'm not tiny," Carlos muttered. Actually, he knew very well that he was an extremely small person for his age, but he didn't like to admit it.

 Jay chuckled and stood with his hands on Carlos' waist, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You are most definitely small. But it's a cute small, like a puppy or a velociraptor.

"I like the first one better," Carlos giggled. It was the type of laugh that he never used with anyone but his boyfriend, and it was music to Jay's ears.

"A really attractive velociraptor," Jay thought, mesmerized by his smile. He didn't even realize he was staring at Carlos for that long until he waved his hand in front of Jay's face.

Carlos leaned back against the racks of supplies with a smirk across his face. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked, running his fingers down Jay's arm and clutching his hand.

The corner's of Jay's mouth curled into a smile, in love with Carlos' attempt at being commanding. "I don't know, are you going to stop being so pushy?" he teased.

Without warning, Carlos shoved Jay back into the other rack of shelves, causing a roll of paper towels to fall to the floor. He put his hands on either side of Jay, attempting to trap him. "How's that for pushy?" he questioned, standing on his toes to push his lips onto Jay's.

Jay was taken by surprise, and his eyes were still wide open. It was rare for Carlos to be so controlling, and it felt a bit off. He pulled away and saw the nervous expression on Carlos' face. He was uncomfortable.

"You couldn't be aggressive if your life depended on it," Jay snickered, placing his hands underneath Carlos' jacket on his waist.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at Jay. "Of course I could. You wouldn't be able to handle what I can, though," he argued.

Deciding to cut the dispute short, Jay walked Carlos back up against the shelves opposite of them, lightly pressing his lips to Carlos'.

"You're taking this way too slowly," Carlos said after a minute of steady kisses.

"Fine, have it your way," Jay replied simply, but the playful look in his eyes said differently. Carlos was startled when Jay grasped the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a very rough, very sloppy kiss. "Jump and I'll catch you," he demanded, catching Carlos by the thighs when he did so. He placed Carlos down on one of the wooden shelf rows, now at head level with him. He took Carlos' bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it.

Carlos hooked his legs around Jay's waist, threading his fingers through his long hair. He grabbed Jay's beanie off of his head and tossed it onto the floor in order to get it out of the way before pulling Jay's head back, using his hair against him. Jay watched Carlos from the angle his head was tilted back at, well aware of Carlos' intentions. Carlos leaned down and placed a kiss on his jaw, beginning to trail down his neck, occasionally picking spots to bruise.

Jay bit his lip as soon as he began sucking at his neck. Carlos was right, he couldn't handle what his boyfriend can on a regular basis. He could only manage three love bites before he grabbed Carlos' wrists in one hand. "So that's how you're playing it," he said next to his ear, barely above a whisper.

Carlos' eyes widened and his breaths became shorter every inch closer Jay's lips got to his collarbone. He felt Jay's breath ghost over his skin, watching Jay admire the previous work he had done the night before. His teeth began grazing over an old hickey, intending to restore it back to it's original purple color. He moved up and down his neck repeatedly, littering over nearly quarter of his skin with markings.

"Fuck, that hurts a lot," Carlos whispered.

Jay stopped after he heard the genuine pain in his voice. "Is that enough?" he asked, not wanting to go too far.

Carlos nodded and relaxed into Jay's hand, which was stroking his hair. "I think everyone on this planet will know that I'm yours," Carlos joked, making Jay laugh as well.

Trying to make him feel better, Jay enveloped Carlos in a hug and began peppering kisses over the mess of red and purple marks. Sometimes Jay was pretty clueless, but at other times he was the most romantic person in the entire world. After doing so, he took a step back and bumped into a bunch of brooms, causing them to fall all over the boys.

Jay lost his footing and tripped over them, meaning Carlos was going down with him. They began to laugh after they pushed some of the brooms off of them. Carlos' legs stayed around Jay, who's arms were still holding onto the smaller boy.

"You're an idiot," Carlos said between laughs.

"But you're an idiot too, so I guess we're a perfect match," Jay responded with a smile still clear on his face. He leaned forward to kiss Carlos' forehead, then his lips. They laid there like that for a few minutes, softly kissing each other and cracking jokes about the situation.

The dimly lighted room soon became extremely bright, forcing the boys to squint. Once their eyes focused, they realized it was Mr. Lampwick standing over them with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, what's up, Mr. L?" Jay asked, playing it off as smoothly as he could.

Carlos, on the other hand, had sat up quickly and his cheeks were burning red.

"Oh, nothing much, just supervising detention," he began, his tone dripping in sarcasm. "In which the both of you will be spending two weeks extra in. That's strike three."

Jay scrunched his nose up. "You don't have to do that, I just had a little trouble in the bathroom."

Carlos rolled his eyes and hit Jay's chest, knowing that he would only make it worse with his sarcastic nature. Jay hit Carlos back, which initiated some kind of smacking war.

"Guys, guys, stop," Mr. Lampwick said, gradually raising his voice until the two stopped hitting each other. "Get up," he demanded.

The first one up was Carlos, who then leaned against the doorframe until Jay got up and grabbed his beanie from the corner of the closet. Mr. Lampwick stared at them in wonder, not exactly sure how they planned for this scheme to work out in the first place.

Jay smirked at the old man as they walked past him, putting his arm around Carlos as they made their way back down the hall.

Everybody turned in their seats when Jay and Carlos re-entered the room, and Carlos couldn't help but to start turning red again. There they stood with disheveled hair, red, swollen lips, and not to mention the loads of bruises on their necks. Jay didn't exactly mind the attention as he went back to his desk through the row of students, unlike Carlos who was desperately trying to sit down and hide his face. 

The rest of detention was spent by shooting each other looks when Mr. Lampwick shook his head at them, and passing cheesy love letters when he wasn't paying attention. 

"I love you," Carlos mouthed before reaching out for his hand.

"I love you more," Jay understandably mouthed back, lacing their fingers together and swinging their hands from across the desks.


End file.
